


Just Say Yes

by famgrill_sinner



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), the adventure zone
Genre: M/M, OOC, Some taakitz angst, Taakitz angst, We can't play god like this, What are Tags?, Whom woulda guessed, hecking ooc like crazy, how do i write, it's for the plot, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: A beautiful wedding, happy guests, an even happier couple, and memories in the making. However, not everything is happy for a certain couple.---OR... Kravitz says something and Taako overhears.Continuation to 'Weddings Can Mean So Much' but can be read on it's own





	Just Say Yes

Soft gentle music flooded the large hall that everyone was in. Avi plucked at the harp as he watched everyone dance. Carey and Killian were talking to the guests, occasionally catching glances of their new wife. Taako was on the dance floor, dancing like nobody's business, distracting some of the guests from what else was going on.

Kravitz decided strongly against dancing and hung out at the tables near the food and drinks. Sure he was having a good time, he just didn’t want to dance. While Taako, his boyfriend, was all about the dancing. Taking another sip of the drink they were serving he smiled softly at him. The baby blue jacket was next to Kravitz where Taako was moments ago.

“Kravitz are you having a good time? You aren’t hanging out with anyone. Thanks for bringing back our buds.” Killian asked pulling out another chair and sitting down. Strands of her jet black hair had fallen out of the bun on top of her head and she looked so happy with how her wedding turned out.

“Sure thing. It’s very nice. But I'm not one to dance. I'm fine watching others.” He responded fixing the white dress shirt he was wearing. Taako grabbed NO-3113s claw shaped hand and danced with her with a wide smile. It was a wedding, not a club. But Taako danced like he was at a club anyways.

“Well what's your take on marriage? Or are you not one for romantic relationships?” Killian asked with a smirk as Kravitz blushed, pulling his drink to his mouth again, trying to hide his embarrassment. Taako let go of NO-3113 and danced with another person still laughing and smiling.

“T-that’s an interesting way to start a conversation.” Kravitz chuckled then continued “I’m with someone. The ‘dancing man’ at this party.” Killian looked at Taako and back at Kravitz with a confused look.

“Why don’t you go dance with him then?” Killian asked resting her arm on the table. Sure Kravitz was an introvert but Taako was the total opposite. Taako had told just about everyone in the Bureau of Balance about his new relationship but it still confused everyone.

“Dancing isn’t my specialty. He’s having fun anyways.” Kravitz sighed setting down his glass with a smile.

“Well you two sure seem to be in love. Why don’t you marry each other already? It’s quite obvious you’re both head over heels for each other.” Killian chuckled seeing the blush on the darker man's face deepen quite a few shades. 

“I’ve thought about it sure,” Kravitz mumbled propping his face up on his large hand and looking at Taako who had a spring in step as he walked over to where the drinks were, right near the two at the table, “But if we got married it wouldn’t last.”

“Why not? You love each other right?” Killian asked. Taako stopped pouring his drink and listened to the conversation. He didn’t mean to step into this conversation but it was too late to head back. Faking looking busy, he stared at the food and listened.

“O-of course. I shouldn’t have to say that. But it just. Wouldn’t end well. So I don’t want to get married anytime soon.” Kravitz said looking at the snow white table cloth. Taako set down his drink and walked over to where the two were sitting. 

“Hey Taako, what’s up-” Kravitz said looking at the blonde. Taako grabbed his coat from the chair and held out his hand in a silencing motion. 

“Not now.” He said putting on the coat, grabbing his umbrastaff and walking away. How could he have been so stupid? Of course he couldn't marry death. People cheered when he walked back onto the floor, yelling things along the lines of ‘dancing king has returned!’ and many others. Ignoring the cries of his fans, he kept walking, making his way through the parting crowd and out the doors. The last thing Taako needed was a social event at this moment. 

“God I’m such an idiot.” Taako chuckled clutching his pocket. He lost concentration and ‘disguise self’ faded, showing his now average face. Taako had been building up the courage to ask him for a couple of months but he shot it down just like that. Pulling out the small box he sighed and slipped it back into his pocket.

“Today was the day but never again.” He muttered as he began to walk back home.

-

-

“Woah Kravitz did you two fight or something? Taako looked really mad.” Killian said with a confused look on her face. Carey made her way over to them and wrapped her arms around Killians neck and planted a kiss on Killian's cheek.

“I-I don’t think we did.” Kravitz said thinking back to what happened that would cause Taako to get mad at him. He couldn’t think of anything. What did he say? Then it hit him.

“Oh God Killian did he- did he hear what we were talking about? He was right there.” Kravitz said widening his eyes in realization. Killian didn’t know how to respond. Did she just ruin a relationship? She wasn’t sure.

“What did you talk about?” Carey asked, confused herself about what was happening.

“I said I didn’t want to marry him. I have reasons but it’s nothing about our relationship. God I’m sorry about all of this. You have my blessing, congratulations on the marriage. I'll make sure you’re with each other after death. I have to go. Thank you for inviting us.” Kravitz said tripping over his words as he struggled to put back on his coat and grab his scythe.

Without another word he rushed out of the hall, forgetting about the souls he needed to bring back. There had to be some way to clear it up.

-

-

Opening the door to their shared house Taako threw his coat down and hung up his recently repaired umbrastaff. He wasn’t one for sadness but those words hit him hard. Everything was going so well too. Dancing, laughing, celebrating the best couples wedding. Now he couldn't even have his own. Making his way upstairs tears were falling down his pointed nose, down his chin and onto the frilled white shirt below. 

“I’m an idiot. To think I could marry death.” Taako laughed, he couldn’t even process what happened. His chest ached more and more each step up into their shared room. He pulled out the box once again and threw it at the wall with a grunt followed by a sob. 

The door slammed open downstairs, followed by something metal clashing against the hardwood floor. Kravitz was home and ready to talk. His dress shoes clicked up the hardwood stairs before the door swung open to their room. Taako was on the bed, face buried in his knees and soft sobs escaping his lips. 

“Taako I’m so sorry. Let me explain-” Kravitz said rushing over towards the bed. 

“You already did. You made your point, ‘it won’t end well’ you said.” Taako said pulling his knees even closer to his face. 

“I did say that but let me explain. Taako I’m sorry. I just-” 

“You just what? Said that it wouldn’t last.” Taako blurted out lifting up his head from his knees. Kravitz looked taken aback at how he snapped. He was always so calm, so mellow, so understanding. But not now.

“Taako you’ll die! That’s what I’m worried about.” Kravitz snapped back at him. “Death isn’t easy I’ve seen it. I’ve even been through it myself. It hurts Taako.” Taakos’ face softened slightly and looked at Kravitz. He was breathing heavily and looked on the brink of tears as well.

“What?” Taako said stretching one of his long legs out onto the bed still with the arms arms around his tightly clutched knee.

“Taako I’ll live forever. That means I’ll see you die and will have to take you. I couldn’t do that.” Kravitz said wiping the falling tears from his eyes. “I’m just scared of losing you. It’s not that I don’t want to marry you. I just don’t want to lose you.” That did make a lot of sense. Death can only go so far to bend the rules of the astral plane. Even then, there was no guarantee that he’d even see Taako again if he was to die. 

“Taako if you’d die. I’d sell my soul once again to stay by your side. I couldn’t handle it.” Kravitz said feeling long, slender arms wrap around him in a hug. Taako had his face buried in his chest. He was shaking. They both were. Their bodies racked with sobs as they held each other. 

“God I’m sorry Kravitz. But how about we make it work? We’ll figure it out as we go along.” Taako said pulling his head away from his chest and putting a hand on the other's face, wiping the tears off of the other's face. Taako laughed and shoved him away slightly “I got like, at least one-fifty years left anyways.” tears still fell as he looked around on the ground for that box. Taako leaned over and grabbed it.

“Doesn’t seem like forever but it’s a start with you at least. I wanna spend it with you. Plus with that insane rollercoaster of emotions you owe me. You owe me your hand in marriage. Whadda say?” Taako smiled wiping his tears and taking a knee. He opened the small box that he recently abused and held out a ring. There wasn’t anything fancy about it, just a silver band, a few scratches but that it's. Kravitz cupped his hands over his mouth as his breathing quickened.

“I’d lose my breath too if a T.V. star and savior of an entire dimension asked me to marry them.” Taako said with a nonchalant shrug. Kravitz rolled his eyes.

“I’m warming up my face so I can kiss you as in ‘yes’ you idiot.” Kravitz said crouching down he was eye to eye with Taako. “I’ll have paperwork about you for the rest of my life you know that?”

With that, Kravitz kissed him. A sweet, soft, somewhat cold, kind and gentle kiss as if it was an apology for what happened earlier. Taako kissed back cupping the other's cold face. They pulled away and just sat their until they both laughed. It was a crazy day. But it all worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a Taako/Kravitz fanfic???? I don't know how I liked the end product. But uhhhh there's a bunch of angst of the two (and tentacle stuff).


End file.
